


and finally, sleep.

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: My First AO3 Post, Reader's gender not specified, Reader-Insert, This poor boy, idk??, needs to sleep, seriously though i'm sorry this is only like 200 words, tim needs serious help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i'm sorry this was so short..Also, Tim Drake deserves more 2K17!❤❤hope y'all enjoyed





	and finally, sleep.

“Tim.”  
“Tim.”  
“Tim!”  
“Timothy!”  
“Wh..what?! Oh.. What is it Y/N?” Tim snapped out of it and looked at you confused.  
“When was the last time you slept?”  
“Uh.. three days ago? I’m really busy, Y/N, I’m sorry, I just can’t think about anything else right now.” He looked back at his computer.  
You sighed. “How long did you sleep for, three days ago?”  
Tim shuffled around in his seat. “Umm.. fifteen minutes?”  
“Tim!”  
“What? I have a lot of work..”  
“You’re going to hurt yourself, you know that? I’m worried about you.” your voice dropped. You looked at each other for a moment before you sighed, defeated once more, and shrugged. “I’m going to bed. If you can’t… won’t come, fine. But I want to stay healthy and so I’m going to sleep. It’s almost 2 in the morning, Tim.. please sleep at some point?”  
You kissed him, and before he could say anything, you went upstairs to your bedroom, and, after preparing for bed, turned out the light. You were just drifting off when you felt a warm body and two arms wrap around you.  
Both of you slept very well that night.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this was so short..  
> Also, Tim Drake deserves more 2K17!  
> ❤❤hope y'all enjoyed


End file.
